A Definite Start
by Mahgy Inc
Summary: The Hokuto Cup is over, however there is still an international game to be played. Come Shindou! I'm waiting!
1. Match 1

**Hikaru no Go**, a manga turned anime is based on the intimate game called Go. Though many have watched and/or read the anime/manga with no knowledge of the game, they still enjoy Hikaru no Go. However, the series ends too soon, leaving many hooks for further volumes. In this case, we take the inevitable second battle between Shindou Hikaru, the main character, and Hon Suyon, a Korean Pro. As a reminder, Hikaru no Go belongs to Shonen Jump, not me. I am just a fan whom wishes for the volumes to continue.

* * *

**Match 1: **_Patience is a Virtue?_

"Oh! Suyon, I thought you were going back to Korea Today."

A young boy with dark purple hair walked into the Korean Go Solon.

"No, Uncle. I'm going to stay here for a couple of days."

"That's good. Would you mind giving some lessons later on. Ha-nuel has been waiting to play you again."

Suyon took a seat at an empty Go-board. "I'll be glad to, after I have my game with HIM."

Suyon moved the stones from the board and placed the white stones on the far side. Taking the black as his own, he fumbled with the stones. His hand shook as he pull a stone out. He closed his eyes and his body trembled with anticipation. 'Come Shindou! I'm waiting!' He slammed a stone on the upper right star!

_In another part of Tokyo_...

A boy the age of 15 sat on the floor of his room. It was an unusually clean room, except for a stack of Go books near his bed, and a goban in the middle of the floor. His eyes were closed in concentration. When they opened green eyes stared through bleached bangs. He placed a white stone on the bottom left star. Another already resided on the board, a black stone on the upper right star. He waited patiently for the next hand to be played.

"I'm coming, Hon Suyon!"


	2. Match 2

**Match 2: **_Sai...Argh!_

"Hikaru! Phone!"

Shindou Hikaru, a young boy the age of 15 walked down the stairs from his room. With his bleached bangs one wouldn't believe he already had a job. Though whether it could be called a job is unknown. Shindou Hikaru, Beginning Dan, is a Professional Go Player!

"Moshi Moshi! Oh, Waya! Good morning. How was yesterdays game? I was really disappointed."

"Disappointed! How could you be disappointed! BAKA! You only lost by half a moku against a Korean Pro! How is that disappointing! BAKA!"

"It seems Waya-kun is doing fine" Shindou-san said as she walked through the house.

Shindou, whom had the phone at arms length trying to save his ear, could only agree. "Yeah, I just wished would stop yelling."

"Yelling! I'm not yelling BAKA! If you weren't so stupid you would be a 2-Dans by now! BAKA!"

"So it was a good game?" Shindou tried to change the subject from his poor rank in the Go world.

"Yeah! It was a great game." Waya paused for a while. "Shindou, now I know for sure. Sai, the mysterious player on the .Net. I saw it yesterday. Well, not exactly yesterday. I've been seeing it for a while now, mostly after you came back from your absences. Yesterday it stood out more than usual. Sai, he is in the go you play."

"Waya..."

"No. That's not it. It's jus, that game yesterday, was really _Sai_ - like. Argh! I don't know what I'm saying!"

Hikaru smiled as he remembered his first pro game against Touya Akira. There, Touya found Sai. And right now, Waya had also found Sai.

"Waya, I'll tell you what I told Touya. Someday, I'll tell you the truth."

"The TRUTH! What do you mean? Just tell me now!"

"S.O.M.E - D.A.Y!"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you I'm having the Beginning Dan Tournament today at 2. Kadowaki-san will be there, along with Isumi-san, Honda-san, Nase, Ochi, and Saeki-san." Waya started to get excited. He had been planning this tournament for a while.

"It's today!" Shindou sweat dropped. "I'm sorry Waya. You'll have to make mine a forfeit. I promiseded Hon Suyon I would play him at noon."

"Oh. Ochi will be disappointed. He was your opponent today."

"Sorry Waya."

"No problem. We'll see you next weekend then. Ja ne."

"Ja!"

* * *

"Hello, Isumi-san. About the tournament today. It's been postponed to next week. Why? Shindo is playing Hon Suyon today. I want to go watch their game. 


	3. Match 3

**Match 3: **_Beautiful Day_

'Ko Youngha, Shindou Hikaru. Two names that will come after me.'

Touya Akira sat under a tree pretending to think. He was wearing a casual green polo shirt with a purple stripe down the middle. The wind blew his green hair across his face before returning it back to its perfect shape. With his eyes closed, the Touya Akira looked like a normal child of 15 years. The intensity of a Professional Go player was no where to be found on his face. He opened his eyes and saw a leaf fall on his chest. It was a beautiful day.

'Kurata-sensei was right. Al I do is look above, at Kurata-sensei, Ogata-sensei, Kuwabara-sensei, even Otousan. I didn't notice how much stronger Shindou had gotten, or the other beginning pros. Yashiro and Hon Suyon will also threaten me in the future. The Hokuto Cup was good for me. It brought me back to what's important.'

A young man happened to be walking through the park at the same time. 'Today is going to be a big day for the Go world, and not many will know about it,' he mused to himself as a walked to his favorite Go Salon. He looked up at the cloudless sky and smiled. 'What a beautiful day.'

"Oh, Touya!"

Touya looked up at the man standing in front of him. He looked familiar..."Sensei!" It was the teacher from Kaio Jr High's Go Club!

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it Touya?"

"Yes it is," Touya nodded in agreement. The sun spewed through the branches he was laying under in splotches on his clothes. The breeze felt nice. "Care for a game sensei? There are boards on the other end of the park."

Touya's old teacher started to walk away. "I'm sorry Touya, but I have to refuse. Hon Suyon is going to play Shindou-kun soon. I hope it will be a good game."

Touya got up and rushed after his teacher. "Sensei! Wait, I'll join you."


	4. Match 4

**Match 4: **_Kosemura_

"I'm sorry for leaving so soon and putting you in such a position Kosemura-san," Amano said as he walked with the smaller man to the elevator. "But Touy-Meijin inspired me to retire. I must say I feel younger from it."

"No worries Amano-san. Actually I'm glad you did. Without you retiring I wouldn't have been able to be at the Hokuto cup, you would have," The smaller man sighed as he remembered yesterday. "It was amazing. To think Japan had players other than Touya-kun that could stand up to Korea."

"Yeah, Shindou-kun really surprised people." Amano lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. It was beginning to become a habit. He seemed to light a cigarette every time Shindou was mentioned around him. "I was talking to Kurata-san earlier and he said white could have won."

"Oh! Really!"

"Yeah, however even the managers didn't notice at first."

"Shindou-kun, Touya-kun, Hon Suyon, Ko Yongha, Yashiro-kun, Ochi-kun, Waya-kun, even Isumi-kun. The Go world is evolving." Kosemura's face lit up with the thought. Maybe his choice of a job wouldn't be so dull.

"Yeah, it does feel like it." The walked out of the elevator. "Oh! Kosemura, I heard that Hon Suyon's uncle owns a Go Salon near here. Now would be a good time for you to get an interview."

"Sounds like a good idea." Just then the warmth of outside hit Kosemura. It wasn't exactly hot, just different from the relative coolness of the building.

The streets of Tokyo had changed over the years. They were still cluttered with people walking to and fro, but the sidewalks were clean. The new litter fine the Governor had passed had really cleaned the deeper parts of the city. It was a beautiful day, and it showed on the smiles of those the two men passed. The attitude of the day didn't change when they walked into the Go Salon.

"Welcome!" A Korean man called at the two guests. "Oh! Amano-san, Kosemura-san. It's an honor."

"Good afternoon. I was hoping to get your words on Hon Suyon's performance in the Hokuto cup yesterday."

"I don't know if my words will be very useful Kosemura-san." He then pointed at the young Korean sitting at an empty Go board. "Why don't you ask Hon Suyon after his next game."

"His next game? Who is he waiting for?"

"Shindou Hikaru, Beginner Dan, is to play him next. The match was scheduled for noon, but Shindou-kun is 10 minutes late."

Amano cursed silently as he readied another cigarette. It was turning into a bad habit.


	5. Match 5

**Match 5:** _Always Late_

_Pachi_

The door to the Go Salon opened and seven teenagers walked in. Waya was at the head followed by Isumi, Honda, Nase, Ochi, Saeki, and Kadowaki. Waya barely missed running into Amano and Kosemura as he rushed to the owner.

"Has it started yet? Are we late? How many moves in is it?" Waya asked as he looked for Shindou in the Salon. "Wait...where is Shindou?"

"Shindou-kun hasn't arrived yet Waya-kun," Hon Suyon's uncle answered. "He's ten minutes late."

"That BAKA! He's always late," Waya started for the door. He was going to find Shindou and drag him here.

"Settle down Waya. At least we didn't miss anything." Isumi called to his friend as he walked toward Hon Suyon. "Lets talk to Hon Suyon while we wait."

_Pachi_

"Yeah Waya. Let's play game?" Nase grabbed Waya's shirt and dragged him over to the Go boards. "That's if its ok with you?"

"It would be an honor," Suyon's uncle smiled. "Maybe you could play Shoudou-Go with some of the customers."

_Pachi_

The door opened again and in walked Touya Akira and his Junior High Sensei.

"Don't worry Sensei, knowing Shindou he will most likely be late. You will not miss anything."

"I don't know Touya. I would hate to miss the opening moves."

"TOUYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Waya called to the Go Prodigy. Touya Akira was the last person Waya wanted to see today. There was something about Touya that permeated uneasiness.

_Pachi_

"Sensei here said Shindou would be playing Hon Suyon today. So I decided to come and watch with him."

Touya cast his eyes around the room and felt relief that Shindou wasn't here yet. He found Hon Suyon sitting in front of a lone goban. His head were bent over the board in concentration as he played out his own game against an invisible Shindou. His trademark red hat was on his head holding his purple hair away from his eyes.

There were other people in the Go Salon. All of them had half their eyes on their games and the other half on the entrance. They were expecting a good game today from the Korean pro, and they didn't want to miss it. Some still had his last game with Shindou blazing in their minds. If anything, today would enthrall them again.

"Hon Suyon," Touya called out to the Korean Pro. "Are you ready for today?"

_Pachi_

Lost in his own world Hon Suyon placed another stone.

The door opened to a smiling Shindou Hikaru.

"Sorry I'm late. I got off a station too late."


End file.
